(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing housing, and method for so producing, which allows for both the drainage and the pooling of oil.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Typically, bearing housings are designed to perform numerous functions including protecting the bearing compartment from the outside environment, supporting a bearing, and providing a means of draining oil away from the bearings and seals to a scavenge pick up. However, it is often times preferable to retain an amount of oil in a reserve reservoir for use in the instance that supply of oil to the bearing housing is momentarily interrupted. The idea of retaining oil, or maintaining an oil reservoir, is therefore in conflict with the fundamental function of draining oil back to scavenge lines. Without drain back capability whereby oil is drained back to the scavenge lines, the bearing housing compartment can be flooded with oil resulting in operational problems.
There is therefore a need for a bearing housing which balances the need for maintaining an oil reservoir with the conflicting need of draining oil out of the bearing housing and into scavenge lines. Specifically, there is a need for a bearing housing design which balances these two conflicting requirements.